the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Hedwyn Blackwell
Description Personality A pacifist and a healer, Hedwyn is quiet, kind, and eager to lend a helping hand to anyone in need. He’s well aware that as a Tiefling his efforts aren’t always looked upon favorably, but he’s doing his best to contribute to the greater good in whatever little ways he can. Those who threaten his ideals or the people he cares about encounter a headstrong fire he seldom shows. As a Druid, he has a deep love of all flora and fauna and often slips off alone during stressful times to re-center himself with the earth. Appearance Uncomfortable with the fiendish aspects of his heritage, Hedwyn often sports a voluminous green cloak with all manner of flora spilling out of the hood, pockets, and sleeves, which he wears closed and up about his head. Underneath, his hair, skin, and eyes are all a similar translucent white – a product of albinism. He has various patches of scales covering his body, a tail, and a pair of thick ram horns that have prompted many comparisons to a sheep. Though his meek manner often leads to assumptions otherwise, he’s no waif, with a solid 5’9 frame he’s slowly starting to fill out. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Animal Companions * Ivy: A friendly and mischievous albino ball python who has been part of his life since he could barely walk. Much to Hedwyn's chagrin, Siobhan has recently been teaching her how to swear. * Owlivia: A giant snowy owl with a noblewoman's attitude and the appetite of an elephant. She doesn't yet trust Hedwyn to look after himself, so she often disobeys requests to stay behind on missions and flies out to hunt for him. * Robearta: Hedwyn's bear mount. Items * Pet Rock: A gift from Deadeye. It is sentient and has a tiny garden growing on top of it. * Obsidian Manticore statues x 2: Once-animated statues, one from Ira, one from Brelyna. * Top Hat: A parting gift of sorts from Yorcrath. * Ring of The Grammarian: From the Temple of Wyrdplei. For any spell level 3 and under, it allows Hedwyn to change, add, or drop one letter of the spell’s name to change the spell effect. * Bloodline Gauntlet: A gift from Dexter Pahldrick. It allows Hedwyn to know where and how his family is at all times. * Ring of Stardust: A birthday present from Blue and the guild. * Dragonscale Armor: After defeating Callista's dragon form, Hedwyn had several scales fashioned into armor and changed from black to gold as a gift from Calemir. History Canon General Knowledge Hedwyn hails from a small trade town outside the gleaming city of Mercendi. At a young age, he lost his parents and older twin brothers to a massive earthquake that ripped through the area, claiming many lives and all but wiping his home off the map. He has not returned since and doesn’t know whether it has been rebuilt. He’s not sure if he could. The only member of his immediate family who could have possibly survived was his older sister Rhiannon, who had been away at university at the time of the tragedy. Hedwyn spent the better part of a decade searching for her, unable to give up hope that she might still be alive. In the years after the earthquake, Hedwyn was taken in by his mentor Isolde Louvet and raised alongside her two grandchildren: Nathaniel and Elise. RP/Spoilers * Ironically for a Tiefling, Hedwyn is afraid of fire. He handicapped himself in battles up to Season 3 by refusing to use any fire spells, but has since been conquering his fear to better protect his team. ** In moments of panic, he often hallucinates a burning house. In The Snared Prince, he resorted to friendly fire to keep the party out of a memory resembling this. * In Coming Full Circle, Hedwyn mentions that he spent time in the Feywild. When asked by Iosin why he left, he confessed to doing “something unforgivable”. ** He has revealed to Ira that Isolde Louvet's Curio shop where he grew up straddled the Feywild and the Material Plane via a portal in the greenhouse. * Rhiannon has mentioned in Rhuinion and Scorekeeping that she and Hedwyn had a good relationship with their parents but that they were busy with work and she often took on the task of raising him. Their parents are also partially where both Blackwells inherited their ambivalent feelings toward their heritage. As children, they were encouraged to keep their heads down and not to give those with prejudices a reason to harass them. * In Having A Hoot, it's revealed that the mysterious figure, The Owl, who appeared to Calemir at the ski resort arms deal and shot Ludwig Brentwood is likely Nathaniel. ** Later, in Shame the Devil, Hedwyn confesses to Ira that the black wood ring he wears around his neck once belonged to Nate, who has a matching white one. ** In The Snared Prince, Nate revealed that the rings are connected somehow. ** Though Nate acted gently toward Hedwyn, this seemed to confuse and upset him and he demanded to know why Nate didn't want to kill him. Instead of answering, Nate promised to return for him once his "work" was completed. * Hedwyn has very strong feelings about telepathic spells. During the Season 4 Midseason finale, hearing Ira's doppelganger speak in his mind triggered a panic attack. Hedwyn later fought with Iosin for attempting to use Pulse on him. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Family Biological * Rhiannon Blackwell: Older sister. Since their reunion at the Festival of Point’s Peak, the two have been inseparable. Though there is some tension over the years they lost to Rhiannon’s work, Hedwyn loves her deeply and trusts her implicitly. * Victor Blackwell: Older brother. Deceased. * Lucius Blackwell: Older brother. Deceased. Adoptive * Isolde (Granma) Louvet: A mentor and adoptive parent that Hedwyn mentions occasionally with deep fondness, particularly when hearkening back to a mantra she gave him as a child: "If there are ashes all around you, little one, why don't you grow something out of them." '' * '''Nathaniel Louvet: '''Isolde's grandson.' Though they were once very close, Hedwyn now has an enigmatic and complicated relationship with him. * '''Elise Louvet: '''Isolde's granddaughter. ' Friends * '''Deadeye Cassidy: '''One of the first guild members Hedwyn met. While initially intimidated by her expertise with guns and business-like attitude toward violence, he now considers her a mentor and friend. * '''Blue Shen: '''Hedwyn’s roommate and one of his closest friends. They bicker like siblings and Hedwyn is constantly running after Blue trying to keep her (unsuccessfully) out of trouble but each would throw down for the other in a heartbeat. * 'Siobhan MacCarraig/ Sabela de la Rocha: A secretly kind and reliable friend who, after an unexpected heart-to-heart at Point’s Peak, Hedwyn both feels closer to and a bit protective of. He’s also indebted to her for kick-flipping his super naked corpse out of a beast. * '''Ira Sil’Naya Vera: '''A close friend and younger brother figure over whom Hedwyn is very protective. Both healers, they often work side by side during missions and share a similar idealism. Hedwyn is aware that Ira looks up to him and feels that responsibility keenly. * '''Aius the Machine: Aius took Hedwyn under his wing during the time that his soul was bound to Mag’s Rakshasa puppet. Hedwyn deeply admires his strength and conviction and wants to become more like him. * Fenli Whispersilk: Despite knowing of Fenli's gristly past, Hedwyn is very fond of her. She provided the Rakshasa puppet that kept his soul tethered to earth and looked after him in the aftermath of his death. * Christian Pahldrick: Though Hedwyn has known Christian since his first mission, the two have only recently struck up a friendship. Hedwyn admires Christian’s grace and optimism and finds his lack of knowledge about the natural world both baffling and entertaining. Rhiannon is not so keen on him. * Cromwell Whitehorn: A young ghost of Magpie’s past whom Hedwyn plucked out of time to save from a gristly fate. Since returning her to her father, Therian, during the Whitehorn Rebellion, Hedwyn views her as a little sister. * Elari Windriver: Elari quickly became a trio with Hedwyn and Ira after they all met in Estempul. Hedwyn is continuously flustered by the glowing epithets she puts in front of his name (beautiful/ sweet/ kind, etc.) and is currently deeply invested in helping Elari woo Linty. * Iosin the Beloved: Though initially clashing violently, Hedwyn and Iosin have struck an odd and close friendship over time. Hedwyn is much more candid with her than anyone else in the guild because he feels she has already seen the worst of him. * Tikanu: As friends, Tikanu is the head to Hedwyn's heart. He's very fond of the eccentric Strix wizard even if he can't always keep up with her racing thoughts and has shadowed her since the war researching the Crystvale incursions. Though she stood down from completing a devastating ritual to separate the planes of her own free will, Hedwyn still worries about the possibility of the same thing happening again. He has vowed to support her both to temper her sometimes radical thinking and to protect her from those who would use her for it. Not Quite Friends... * Yorcrath Be’elzendeb (deceased): Hedwyn appreciated Yorcrath’s struggle against his selfish nature and viewed him with the kind of respect one gives a predator higher up on the food chain, but didn't particularly trust him. Not Quite "Friends" * Tempus Orzan: A flirtatious Bard Hedwyn met in Estempul and tried to hook up with. After being snubbed by him at the guild games, Hedwyn is hurt and wants nothing to do with him. *'Calemir Valnorin (partner):' Like the snowball to the face that got them acquainted, Calemir and Hedwyn's friendship progressed quickly and unexpectedly. The two often supported and confided in each other after Guild Games and went on to forge a strong bond during the war. Hedwyn confessed his feelings in the wake of Cal's death and resurrection at the hands of Revenant and the two began dating with Pendergar's defeat. Accomplishments * Helped to draw Sabela out of a ki-induced coma threatening her life. * Landed the killing blow with a fire strike on one of Pendergar's six heads. * Returned Cromwell to her father, Therian Whitehorn. * Stopped Tikanu's ritual to seal the Material Plane off from all other planes. * Met Ira's goddess Mishakal while slaying a drag performance at the Spectral Speakeasy. * Currently tied with Talvyrae, Kalvor, and Fenli for most deaths survived in the guild after succumbing to The Butcher and later Callista. * Successfully defended a train full of nobles against a pack of Troll-centaurs. * Fought a hydra while polymorphed into a T-Rex. * Convinced Boulder and many of the Firbolgs not to leave Saltcrest after being slighted during the Guild Games. * Saved his team from a TPK while participating in the slaying of the Mummy Lord. * Won the loyalty of Pedehm's Pugilists, a group of Halfling fighters from Point's Peak. * Received a genuine apology from Iosin. * Received the Pun God's blessing in the the Temple of Wyrdplei. * Participated in the rescue of the city of Estempul from one of the Rakshasa's rituals. * Helped to reunite Dexter Pahldrick with his granddaughter, Justice, before his death. Trivia * All of Hedwyn's familiars are named after puns. Ivy is the notable exception. * Originally, he wasn't supposed to be as hapless and dreamy as he is, but then the dice gods decided that 90% of his perception rolls would fail and it just became part of his character. * The room he shares with Blue is now basically a greenhouse and absolutely overflowing with plants. * Around his neck, he wears Nathaniel's black wood ring and a star-shaped family heirloom belonging to Calemir. * Often when Hedwyn has a strong emotion, positive or negative, the flowers threaded through his cloak bloom or wilt accordingly. * His combo move with Aius is Machine Hed. ** With Kal: Racquet Roast. * A Hufflepuff and an Aquarius (January 31). INFJ. * He so often has his hands buried in dirt or animal fur that he's taken to wearing his enchanted rings up in his horns. RP List * A Smoking Gun (Hedwyn/ Deadeye/ Calemir) * All My Stars (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * Better Nature (Hedwyn/ Talvyrae) * Blue Blooded (Hedwyn/ Viridi) * Chrysanthemum (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Cooking With Mike (Hedwyn/ Mike/ Siobhan/ Deadeye/ Christian) * Collateral Damage (Hedwyn/ Liwen) * Coming Full Circle (Hedwyn/ Iosin) * Crying Wolf (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Deadeye In Recovery (Hedwyn/ Deadeye) * Epilogue: Gideon (Hedwyn/ Gideon) * Epilogue: Hedwyn (Hedwyn/ Nate) * Gift Giving 101 (Hedwyn/ Elari) * Going Out on a Limb (Hedwyn/ Yorcrath) * Good Friends and Bad Decisions (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Having A Ball (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * Having A Hoot (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * Held Fire (Hedwyn/ Deadeye) * Helmet and Puppet (Hedwyn/ Aius) * Holiday Spirits (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Impossible Trades (Hedwyn/ Christian) * In Sheep's Clothing (Hedwyn/ Ira) * I See Fire (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * Inked (Hedwyn/ Brelyna/ Ira/ Daervon/ Mouse) * Investigation Squad Go! (Hedwyn/ Deadeye/ Daervon/ Gideon/ Temthue) * Keeping Faith (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Liette Wants A Pat On The Head (Hedwyn/ Liette) * Little Dreams (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Meet The Pahldricks (Hedwyn/ Christian/ Deadeye/ Fenli) * Middle Ground (Hedwyn/ Ira) * New Beginnings (Hedwyn/ Cromwell/ Fenli) * Rhuinion (Hedwyn/ Rhiannon) * Runaway Heart (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * Secret Secrets Are No Fun (Hedwyn/ Deadeye/ Christian/ Gideon) * Scorekeeping (Hedwyn/ Christian/ Rhiannon) * Shame the Devil (Hedwyn/ Ira) * Small Victories (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * Team Fall Where They AYY (Hedwyn/ Siobhan/ Kalvor/ Christian/ Vixen) * The Soil Treatment (Hedwyn/ Mike/ Talvyrae/ Bo) * Tough Tootin' Babies (Hedwyn/ Elari/ Kalvor) * Vodka Aunt and Sheep Boy (Hedwyn/ Siobhan/ Reese) * Well-dressed (Hedwyn/ Siobhan) * Where Does One Begin? (Hedwyn/ Calemir) * You Don't Have to Be a Gun (Hedwyn/ Deadeye) * You Know, Like Nya (Hedwyn/ Blue) Category:PC Category:Characters